Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
TheDoctor.jpg * Image:TheDoctor.jpg -- One of the versions should be removed, they are identical. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 18:18, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) **Where's the second version? -- Cid Highwind 11:26, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Image:LilyCochrane.jpg Image:LilyCochrane.jpg. Better image of Lily at Image:Lily Sloane.jpg. Ottens 14:50, 26 May 2005 (UTC) :Does this image still have value at describing the events of the attack that are not shown in the other image? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Magazine illustrations Image:Starfleetunif2160s.gif is a photoshopped version of a ST Magazine or Fact Files illustration, Image:Starfleetunif2150s.gif is a scan of a ST Mag illus. I'd prefer for MA to use original illustrations or episodic caps. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Poorly named/quality images * Image:Blokeinadress.jpg: poor quality, incorrect naming format. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Muse082.jpg: very small, poorly named. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Fed prometheus.jpg. Extremely old, small and unused image. --Gvsualan 03:10, 31 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Fed springfield.jpg. Hooooooooorible quality, uncited image. --Gvsualan 03:10, 31 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Fed starbase3.jpg. We already have this image as (Image:JupiterStation.jpg), which is bigger, better quality, and is cited. Seems to be the same perspective though. -AJHalliwell 03:14, 31 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Councilll2.jpg - Name does not represent image. Image placement not accurate: Devna was not an Orion slave girl, just a girl who liked to dance. Since there is nothing else very revealing about the capture, and since there is already an image of Devna on her page and the Orion page, this image, therefore seems irrelevant. --Gvsualan 06:15, 31 May 2005 (UTC) Several OLD unused images * Image:First Battle of Chin'toka 3.jpg: last modified 31 Aug 2004. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:TerranEmpire.gif: last modified 11 Oct 2004 --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Klingonalphabet.GIF: Unused, over 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Andorianscript5.GIF: Unused, over 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Tos-tricorders.jpg: Unused, over 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Yridianscript2.JPG: Unused, over 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Romulantext.GIF: Unused, over 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Malonscript.JPG: last modified 1 Jan 2005. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Allied_fleet_opens_fire.JPG: last modified 3 Jan 2005. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Logo Kris earth hirogen.gif: Unused, approaching 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Logo Kris earth hirogen2.gif: Unused, approaching 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Logo Kris Borg.gif: Unused, approaching 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:United Federation of Planets logo.png.png: Unused, approaching 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:Cardassian symbol.jpg: Unused, approaching 6 months old. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) * Image:A_Federation_and_Klingon_fleet.jpg: Unused, mediocre quality. --Gvsualan 09:21, 30 May 2005 (UTC) :'Delete All''' AmdrBoltz 01:16, 31 May 2005 (UTC) ::Deleted--Gvsualan 01:41, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Deltans.jpg * Image:Deltans.jpg, this is an image of Ilia used to represent the Deltans. It seems better to just place the image of Illia placed on her page placed on the Deltan page as well to reduce the need of this image. --Gvsualan 06:15, 31 May 2005 (UTC) ** That would be Ilia ;-) and I certainly agree. Having the Deltans.jpg image seems just unnecessary. Ottens 21:11, 31 May 2005 (UTC) ::Deleted --Gvsualan 06:07, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Dulmur and Lucsly.JPG There are two images of these guys in the image list. Image:Dulmur and Lucsly.JPG and Image:Dulmur and Lucsly.jpg (formerly Image:Dulmur and Lucsly in Sisko's office.jpg). The second image is much higher quality. --Gvsualan 06:15, 31 May 2005 (UTC) Image:TMP 8.jpg Image:TMP 8.jpg. Replaced by Image:Walk to V\'Ger.jpg. Smaller and better named. Ottens 20:44, 31 May 2005 (UTC) :I'm not so sure -- could we have a version without a "/" in the filename? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:26, 31 May 2005 (UTC) ::It automatically did that so I guess that was the intention... Ottens 18:34, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Agreed to delete. I renamed and deleted Image:Walk to V\'Ger.jpg so that it now is Image:Walk_to_Vger.jpg. --Gvsualan 01:57, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::Deleted --Gvsualan 06:07, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:NX mess hall.jpg Image:NX mess hall.jpg. Better version without watermark at Image:Malcolm and Travis play chess.jpg. Ottens 18:34, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) : delete --Gvsualan 06:07, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: deleted --Gvsualan 09:59, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) Lirpa 01.jpg * Image:Lirpa 01.jpg, uncited and of HORRIBLE quality. --Gvsualan 06:46, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Valaraukar.jpg * Image:Valaraukar.jpg -- personal image, recommended for deletion last year August (per User talk:Valaraukar), but never addressed. --Gvsualan 21:53, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Worf2379.gif * Image:Worf2379.gif -- hangover shot? Not the best picture, would be better if replaced with a nice headshot. --Gvsualan 06:25, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Agreed. A better shot can be uploaded over this one. Ottens 10:05, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Actually, I think we can remove the image altogether. We already have an image of Worf four years younger, and one that shows him in the alternate future of All Good Things, so I doubt this image is necessary at all. Ottens 13:43, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Geordi La Forge and Guinan (2379).jpg Image:Geordi La Forge and Guinan (2379).jpg. Image is not necessary. Ottens 12:19, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) : delete --Gvsualan 06:07, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Worf and Guinan (2367).jpg Image:Worf and Guinan (2367).jpg. Image is unnecessary, as there already is an image showing Guinan and Worf. The latter is also used on the Prune juice page, so therefore this version is nominated for deletion. Ottens 20:24, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) : delete --Gvsualan 06:07, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Unused Argo shuttlecraft related images * Image:Argobuggyemergencylanding.jpg, Image:Argobuggyalternativestorage.jpg, Image:Argobuggylookslikefun.jpg, Image:Argobuggyremoteandconsole.jpg, Image:Argobuggywheellock.jpg, Image:Argolaunch.jpg, Image:Argobuggystorage.jpg. They appear to have once been incorporated into Argo (shuttlecraft), however they are not all that great, and far exceed the number of images acceptable on a page (currently there are three Argo pics remaining on the page). These, which were long ago removed, still remain unused. --Gvsualan 07:17, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Guinan (1893).jpg Image:Guinan (1893).jpg. I uploaded the image, but not consider it unnecessary, as we already have the image Image:Guinan and Data (1893).jpg, which can be used on not only the Guinan page, but also on the Time's Arrow, Part I and Data pages. Ottens 13:51, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:DataBeard.jpg Image:DataBeard.jpg. Working on the Data page, it occurred to me this image is totally unnecessary. There is practically no reference to Data growing a beard in the article, and such an insignificant detail does not need an image. After all, there were barely two minutes alltogether which showed Data with his beard. Ottens 16:08, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Ah yes, but the article is incomplete. At the moment I vote neutral. The fact of why he did it - all part of being a student of the humanities is a topic that can be well discussed in his article (not necessary about growing a beard, but as an example of one of the many things). As well, it does go well with explaining what he, as an android, is capable of doing with is body, as was discussed with Bashir in "Birthright". --Gvsualan 19:42, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Seeking to reduce the number of images on the Data page ;) I found Data's growing of a beard unimportant enough for an image. That, plus I don't think it could be used on any other page (the beard was rather insignificant in the episode as well)... Ottens 15:05, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Picard and Data (2379).jpg Image:Picard and Data (2379).jpg -- Currently this image is linked to emergency transport unit. The emergency transport unit does not even appear in the image, in fact, all that appears is Picard dematerializing, which is nothing new. If the point of the image is to show the emergency transport unit, certainly a screencap of Data slapping it onto Picard where you can clearly see what it looks like would be a better. Otherwise the images value of Data and Picard together is negligible, and a better image of the two in 2379 might be the two sharing a glass of champagne in Picard's ready room. --Gvsualan 19:42, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I'm currently working on the Data page where the image will be used. I think Data saving Picard and therewith sacrificing his own life is a moment important enough to deserve an image? Ottens 20:00, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Enterprisenx01purple.jpg Image:Enterprisenx01purple.jpg - there already several images featuring the foreward view of the NX-01, how is the inclusion of this one any more significant? --Gvsualan 19:46, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I thought it would be a good picture for the "Doctor's Orders" episode summary page, because it showed the Enterprise in the purple disturbance cloud. zsingaya 07:40, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image:Back to the Future.jpg Image:Back to the Future.jpg - If there is going to be an image of Christopher Lloyd on his actor page, should it not be a headshot? Besides, an image from another (non-Trek) movie appearance of his seems somewhat inappropriate on a Star Trek website. --Gvsualan 10:19, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) :By all means Gvsualan. If we can whip up a fair use head shot for that page let's go for it. I just used... or loaded up in a pinch... the same pic wikipedia used for their Lloyd profile page. I'm not going to run over to GIS and role the dice on copyrights looking for the perfect headshot.--BC19 19:50, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what the root of your cinicism is, but an excellent "fair use, in a pinch" headshot might be one of, say, Lloyd's Star Trek character. --Gvsualan 20:31, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) I wasn't ragging on you so I'm not sure where the vibe I'm getting from your preply is coming from. I wasn't trying to criticize you. I simply explained why I posted up that picture you found inappropriate at the Lloyd page. The solution was obvious as you pointed out (as I switched it before you even mentioned this solution), but I thought heck... between Lloyd in full mackup for ST:3 or a white wig (?) for BTF I'd go with the pic with less makeup for the Lloyd page. I was wrong in thinking you could use a pic that wasn't Star Trek or a pub photo. My apologies I guess. --68.115.34.104 20:40, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC)